De cómo empezó nuestra relación
by Samara Cuenta Cuentos
Summary: De cómo comenzó la relación Harry/Ginny. Todos sabemos cómo, pero algunas palabras quedaron afuera... digamos que este es un diálogo que faltaba en HP & the Half-Blood Prince.


**¿Qué tal?  
Bueno... les comento, este es mi primer fanfic real. Todavía no estoy en completa sintonía con la cuestión de los Fanfiction, pero por tirar algunas palabras al azar, puedo decir que por ahora esto es un one shot de una conversación que me pareció que faltaba en el Half-blood Prince, porque hacia el final del capítulo 24 se sabe que Harry y Ginny se van "de paseo", pero en ningún momento se aclara nada (obviamente que no les iba a poner una conversación del tipo "quieres ser mi novia!!" pero... palabras más, palabras menos... jajaja)  
Ojala lo disfruten como yo disfruté escribiéndolo. Saludos...**

**Samara**

Capítulo 24 - Final alternativo

Ambos salieron por el orificio del retrato tomados de la mano, y alcanzaron a oír una exclamación de sorpresa de la Dama Gorda cuando los vio pasar. Caminaron por los pasillos sin mirar alrededor, donde los pocos alumnos que todavía paseaban por el castillo les lanzaban miradas curiosas y hacían comentarios por lo bajo, algunos señalándolos con el dedo. Salieron a las afueras del castillo en silencio, mirándose a los ojos y dedicándose sonrisas cargadas de alegría y complicidad. Mientras bajaban por las escalinatas de entrada al colegio Harry rompió el silencio:

-¿Querrías… eh, sentarte por allá? Creo que hay cosas para hablar, en privado. –y señaló la orilla del lago, rodeada de verdes arbustos que comenzaban a florecer con la llegada de la primavera. Ginny asintió y lo siguió.

-En realidad, Ginny, no sé cómo comenzar a hablar… -terció Harry cuando estuvieron sentados, frente a frente, junto al lago. Él se había dejado caer pesadamente sobre la hierba, mientras que ella se había sentado suavemente, con las piernas recogidas a un costado del cuerpo y ambas manos apoyadas en la falda. Lo miraba con una expresión entre divertida y risueña. Él sentía que lo intimidaba con su mirada profunda y brillante, pero por un momento se perdió en sus ojos color avellana que refulgían unidos a los rayos de un sol que comenzaba a desaparecer en las profundidades del agua.

-Entonces permíteme la palabra. –espetó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Se acomodó un mechón de cabello que asomaba a su frente. A él no podía gustarle más su actitud: la decisión y firmeza que había en el semblante de la joven –la pequeña mujer- que ahora veía a los ojos le daba una seguridad y alegría que no habría podido explicar con palabras. –Tu sabes que me gustas desde hace años, ¿verdad? –continuó sin sonrojarse.

-Sí, pero…

-Bueno, pues no me interrumpas. Durante todo este tiempo yo te veía crecer desde muy cerca; y a decir verdad, Harry, cada día me gustabas más. Quizá no te des cuenta, pero has madurado mucho desde la primera vez que te vi. Ambos dejamos de ser los niños que éramos cuando nos conocimos. Yo puedo decir de ti… -se interrumpió para mirar la superficie del lago, que en esos momentos estaba en calma. –puedo decir, que con el paso del tiempo has sabido aceptar tu destino y marcar tus prioridades. Aún me asombra tu fortaleza, tu convicción. Me atrae la forma en que te entregas a la gente que quieres y te quiere, sin dudarlo, siendo capaz de dar la vida por ellos. Eres un héroe, Harry, no por lo que tuviste que vivir desde que tan sólo eras un bebé, sino por las decisiones que tomas cada día. Eres mucho más que un nombre famoso.

Pero también he notado que, al menos hasta ahora, eras demasiado héroe para asuntos del corazón. Todo quedaba relegado a un segundo plano mientras salvabas al mundo mágico una y otra vez.

Demasiado héroe para asuntos del corazón… -repitió por lo bajo, mirándolo nuevamente a los ojos. –Demasiado humano para notarme a mí, tan insignificante…

-¡Oh, vamos, no digas eso! –exclamó el joven, claramente disgustado. Se inclinó un poco hacia delante, y agregó seriamente: -Si fueras tan insignificante como insinúas, no me gustarías tanto…

Ginny lo miró a los ojos por un momento interminable, entre sorprendida y encantada, pero sin dejar de sonreír. A ambos les parecía que cada instante se alargaba hasta la eternidad mientras se devoraban con la mirada, dejando el tiempo correr para disfrutar de cada segundo. A lo lejos se escuchaban los murmullos de otros alumnos que caminaban alrededor del castillo conversando y divirtiéndose en un mundo ajeno a ellos, escondidos entre la mata de arbustos que se alzaba imponente junto al lago, donde nadie podría interrumpir ese rato de privacidad. Después de tanto tiempo, mirarse de esa forma les resultaba extraño, y a la vez encantador. Ya no había nada que ocultar. Ahora, un sentimiento de entrega los invadía hasta la última célula de sus cuerpos, sabiendo que eran correspondidos en sus sentimientos.

-Siempre lo supe –murmuró él, sonriendo de medio lado. –Supe que de alguna forma u otra, íbamos terminar juntos. –agregó, acercándose más a ella. Podía respirar el suave perfume que emanaba su largo cabello, atraído por la suave brisa de la tarde.

-¿Aún a pesar de los acontecimientos pasados? –replicó ella pícaramente, devolviendo la sonrisa, coqueta. No impidió que él se acercara, pero tampoco se movió del lugar.

-Acontecimientos pasados… ¿importa eso realmente? –meditó él, cambiando su expresión. Se llevó una mano al pelo inconscientemente, tal y como hacía su padre. -¿No quieres pensar en el presente?

Ella se echó a reír a carcajadas. Él la miró asombrado, alzando una ceja, pero contagiado del sonido de su risa no pudo mantener la expresión de seriedad.

-Sin importar lo que haya sucedido en el pasado… -Harry carraspeó, comprendiendo que no se refería únicamente a él. -…en lo que a mí me concierne, o en lo que tú hayas hecho o dejado de hacer… -parecía estar midiendo sus palabras, para no hablar de más. –Todavía me gustas, Harry Potter. Y no puedo creer que todo esto sea cierto. –y dichas estas palabras, recuperó la cercanía que habían roto momentos antes para reírse, quedando a tan sólo unos palmos de su rostro.

Harry comprendió que ya no había nada que aclarar. Le preocupaba qué podría pensar ella de su anterior relación con Cho, aunque aquello le resultaba ya muy lejano. También creía que tal vez, después de tanto tiempo, ella podría haber llegado a sentir algo más por alguno de sus novios (y qué sensación extraña y molesta le provocaba pensar en _ellos_, en plural). Pero viéndola a los ojos entendió que ya ninguna charla sería necesaria. Cayó en la cuenta de que ahora sólo importaba el tiempo que tenían entre las manos y podían manejar, quedando atrás todo lo perdido y viendo con esperanzas todo aquello que podía venir después. Sólo importaba el tiempo interminable en el que se perdía en la profunda inmensidad de sus ojos avellana como si pudiera entrar y salir de su mente sin temor a la desgracia. Sintió un deseo desesperado de abrazarla, y contento de no tener que reprimir más esos bruscos e inesperados impulsos, la rodeó con sus brazos y permitió que ella se refugiara en su pecho, complacida y mimosa. Con mano temblorosa acarició su largo cabello y aspiró satisfecho su olor a flores y vainilla, dejándose llevar por aquella nueva sensación que le hervía en la sangre. Podía sentir su respiración lenta y rítmica sobre su pecho y se alegró de imaginar que no había nada en el mundo más que ella, ese momento, el perfume de su pelo, su respiración acompañando la propia. Vieron caer la noche sobre la superficie del lago mientras disfrutaban de esa privacidad única en completo silencio. Estaban conectados por una sensación que iba más allá de las palabras. Cuando en el cielo apareció la primera estrella, ella sintió una brisa fría recorrerle la espalda y se estremeció sutilmente, pero Harry lo sintió. La ayudó a incorporarse, quedando sus labios a sólo un dedo de distancia. No se habían vuelto a besar desde que habían abandonado la sala común. Ahora respiraban del aliento del otro, pero sus bocas apenas se rozaban sutilmente.

-¿Tienes frío, preciosa? –suspiró él, y al hablar sus labios la rozaron perceptiblemente. Ginny volvió a tiritar, pero no de frío sino por el roce de la mano de él en su espalda, que subía y bajaba despacio, como recorriendo un lento camino. Le echó un brazo alrededor del cuello y le acarició con las yemas de sus dedos la nuca. Esta vez fue él quien sintió un vendaval recorrer su espalda.

-No lo sé… ¿tenemos frío? –respondió ella, jugando con el tono de su voz, altanero y provocador.

-Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo más… se está haciendo de noche. –replicó él sin soltarla. Ella movió la cabeza a ambos lados y puso los ojos en blanco. Se separó de su abrazo y se puso de pie.

-Bien, vamos.

Él se quedó un momento sentado mientras ella se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, pero no había hecho cuatro pasos cuando la alcanzó, tomándola por el hombro.

-No vas a ir a ninguna parte sin que te haya besado antes, Ginevra Weasley. –y la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, posando suavemente una mano en su cintura y la otra en su nuca, mientras ella le echaba ambos brazos al cuello y enredaba los dedos en su cabello. Se besaron de manera apasionada, desesperada; aprisionaron sus labios largamente mientras el tiempo seguía corriendo y se iban quedando sin respiración. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se separaron, con las mejillas arreboladas y la respiración agitada. La sangre hervía en sus venas. Él seguía con sus manos posadas en la cintura y la espalda de ella y ella no había desenredado sus brazos, de modo que la distancia que los separaba era mínima. El cuerpo de Ginny, aunque pequeño, era esbelto y encajaba perfecto en los brazos de Harry. Él la atrajo nuevamente hacia sí, eliminando el palmo de distancia que había entre su pecho y el de Ginny, sintiendo sus curvas pegadas a su piel por encima de la tela de la túnica, respirando de su aliento, acariciando su piel suave, irradiando calor.

-¿Aún tienes frío? –dijo él irónicamente luego de un minuto entero de silencio en el que sólo se miraban. El tono de su voz y el fulgor de sus ojos hablaban por él, le decían mil veces _te quiero_. Ella supo leerlo en el aire, y también contestó irónicamente:

-Yo también te quiero, Harry. –y se echó a reír. –¡Bésame de nuevo! –exclamó, divertida, y así se selló el inicio de su creciente relación.


End file.
